1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a speech processes, and more particularly to a process that improves intelligibility and speech quality.
2. Related Art
Processing speech in a vehicle is challenging. Systems may be susceptible to environmental noise and vehicle interference. Some sounds heard in vehicles may combine with noise and other interference to reduce speech intelligibility and quality.
Some systems suppress a fixed amount of noise across large frequency bands. In noisy environments, high levels of residual noise may remain in the lower frequencies as often in-car noises are more severe in lower frequencies than in higher frequencies. The residual noise may degrade the speech quality and intelligibility.
In some situations, systems may attenuate or eliminate large portions of speech while suppressing noise making voiced segments unintelligible. There is a need for a speech reconstruction system that is accurate, has minimal latency, and reconstructs speech across a perceptible frequency band.